


The Camelot Accident

by Sanjee007



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dungeon, Gen, Magic Knights Entrance Exam (Black Clover)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjee007/pseuds/Sanjee007
Summary: Set 100 years before the events of the current timeline. Find out what happens when two brothers in search for untold treasure and a magic knight hell-bent on revenge cross paths.





	1. A New Dungeon

_**Castle Town Kikka** _

“Ho hoo Ho hooo”

“Hoo hoo hooo...”

Raiden woke up in a hurry. On the window to his left, a great horned owl was hooting at regular intervals to get his attention. A messenger owl this late at night, it could only mean one thing! Raiden thought as he hurried across to the window.

He lifted the windowpane to let the owl hop in. A small tube was attached to it’s leg. It revealed a letter, from Loki, just as he anticipated. It read:

_We might have actually found it. My scouts say they’ve even seen the triple golden crown carved on its walls, along with the golden dragon and the triple leopards. I don’t think I need to say anymore. 500 km north-west off Kikka, in the neutral territory. I’ll be able to hold off the info from the magic knights till afternoon. This should give you half a day worth of head start. Raid the dungeon clean boys. And remember, whatever you find I get a third of it._

_Loki_

The triple golden crown coat of arms, golden dragon insignia. Could it actually be the magic fortress Camelot, Raiden thought as he held the letter under the dim moonlight.

Inside the walls of Camelot, resided Merlin. A mage said to rival even the first wizard king, Lumiere Silvamillion Clover in terms of his ingenuity. After the battle of Camlann, Merlin had turned the entire fortress into a dungeon. Quite a few number of ancient spells and powerful magic devices are said to be protected inside the walls of Camelot. If one could get a hand on one of these, enough fortune could be made for a lifetime.

“Who’s it from?”

Raiden turned around to see Haruto had woken up. “Loki. Says he might’ve actually found Camelot.”, Raiden explained as he rolled it up and tossed it at his twin brother.

“Camelot? I hope it’s not another dragon insignia, they’re way too common.”, Haruto retorted as he grabbed the letter mid-flight.

Haruto and Raiden had been on the hunt for Camelot for over a year now, raiding one dungeon after another. It all started when one day a person claiming to be from the scouts division of the empire had anonymously contacted the twins under the alias, Loki. Loki claimed he had found the fabled fortress Camelot and if they were to raid it for him, they could keep a portion of it.

At first, they were wary of Loki. This could’ve easily been another ploy of a noble trying to trick foolish commoners into doing their biding. However, Loki had kept his word. Even though the dungeon they raided ultimately didn’t turn out to be Camelot, they had gotten a fair share of the treasure recovered. Since then, they have been working with Loki to find Camelot.

“What do you think? I say it’s definitely a better lead than last time.”

Unlike his brother, Haruto wasn’t very optimistic about this. Yes, Loki’s hunt for the fabled fortress had made them big in a short time but he still couldn’t share his brothers excitement. There were two reasons behind this. First, constantly running into magic knights wasn’t fun. Dungeons are seen as property of the state, as such only magic knights are allowed to enter them. Anyone else was a filthy looter! They have been black listed for this, so much so that the only place they could sell off their loot was the black market.

Second reason was more so tied with the whole Merlin ordeal. It’s believed that Merlin was a devil worshipper or even worse, a devil himself. Raiden had brushed off these claims with a ‘So what? I’m cool with devil stuff’ look. But Haruto didn’t wanted to anything with devils. Four centuries ago, one appeared in the Hage village of forsaken realm. It could pop mountains like bubbles, level multiple cites in a single sweep killing millions in an instant. It was going to cause the apocalypse if the first wizard king hadn’t killed it. Sadly, the first wizard king too had died fighting it. Beings capable of going toe to toe with the first wizard king...

“Yeah, better lead than last time for sure.”, Haruto agreed unenthusiastically.

“Why the long face? Don’t you want to meet Loki’s cute subordinate again. Maybe I’ll ask her name for you this time.”

“What the heck! No, she has nothing to do with it.”, Haruto flushed. His mind doing a complete 180 from apocalyptic devils to cute girls.

Loki used to send this girl to collect his share of the loot. She was a brunette with shoulder length hair and Haruto just had the tiniest bit of crush on her. But to his dismay, the girl had refused to give any name.

Raiden had caught on to this and would sometimes tease his brother extensively about it. “She won’t have anything to do with us anymore if we don’t raid dungeons for Loki. So let’s go!!”


	2. The Cute Girl

**_Royal Capital, Noble Realm_ **

Giselle was sipping on hot black coffee, she absolutely needed it. She felt completely exhausted and on the verge of dozing off. After all, in the last 24 hrs she hadn’t gotten any sleep.

The past 24 hrs had been hectic to say the least. It all started when one of the scouts reported the discovery of a new dungeon. A new dungeon in itself wasn’t what had peaked her interest, it was the symbols. The scout mentioned seeing the very symbols she had told him to keep an eye for.

She had immediately send another scout to double check it. If the second scout affirmed the existence of those symbols, it could mean she had finally found the fortress of the legends, Camelot.

The second scout on his return did confirm the existence of the symbols. Wasting no time, she had immediately sent a letter to her trusted dungeon raiders, Raiden and Haruto; informing them about the situation.

Haruto had caught Giselle's eye a year ago in the annual magic knights entrance exams. Aside from his excellent performance in aptitude tests, he had shown a natural gift for sensory magic. A captain had actually raised hand for Haruto during his evaluation. Common folk were allowed to take the exams, though it was just for show. No hands were ever raised for them. A commoner being accepted into a magic knight squad, this was something totally unheard off.

Giselle still remembered how the entire stadium had held its breath resulting in an eerie silence. Okazaki Haruto was going to make history but he didn’t. He had refused, probably because no hands were raised for Raiden.

Compared to his brother, Raiden had been pitiful, pathetic. Not only had he performed poorly in the aptitude tests, in the combat round he had been promptly one-shotted before he could even cast a single spell. He had been far too slow to do anything.

It seemed, Raiden had gotten the short end of the stick in terms of magic powers. Giselle hypothesized that this was another case of unequal power dynamic between twins. While Haruto had been blessed with magic akin to nobles, fate had cursed Raiden with magic akin to those from the forsaken realm.

Giselle kept an eye on them ever since. Haruto with his aptitude for sensory magic made for a great dungeon raider that she could use to make some serious bank on the side.

“Miss Giselle!”

The deep voice jerked her back to reality. It came from a frowning man in his thirties. His cloths suggested he was a man of sufficient wealth and status, a noble. While the purple mantle draped over his cloths symbolized him as a member of the magic knights squad, the Purple Orcas.

“Oh, V-Vice-captain Boris! Good morning. Isn’t the weather nice today.”, a perplexed Giselle exclaimed. “What can I help you with?”

The man standing in front of her was Boris Lange, vice-captain of the Purple Orcas. This is bad news, Giselle thought to herself, what’s he doing here so early in the morning?

Vice-captain Boris huffed off the greeting and spoke in an condescending tone. “I believe a dungeon has been found.” Following his words, his hand extended out towards her as if already demanding something.

Vice-captain Boris had caught her off guard. What? He’s here for a dungeon mission!

“Y-Yes sir.” Giselle stammered. “But aren’t the Silver Eagle and Crimson Lions supposed to handle all dungeon missions right now.”

Haruto and Raiden were so good at their job that they had become a problem for the Clover Kingdom. The current wizard king had issued an order that only the Silver Eagle and Crimson Lions, two of the best squads, were to take dungeon missions. An effort to mitigate the losses the empire took from these dungeon thieves. Knowing so, why would he be here now?

“I’ve authorization from the wizard king himself.”, Boris barked as he tossed a scroll on the table.

Looking at the scroll, Giselle felt like having a panic attack. She had promised Haruto and Raiden half a day worth of head start, Boris Lange was throwing the plan off...

“Miss Giselle, I haven’t got all day.”

Nothing could be done now. She had to believe in the twins that they could handle any situation on their own. Reaching down the cabinet she pulled out the mission file and handed it to Vice-captain Boris. “Here.”

Boris Lange snatched it out of her hand and promptly left.

Not knowing what to do next she picked up the scroll sitting on her desk and opened it. Her eyes went straight to the bottom of it, searching for the wizard king’s stamp. The stamp was right there, the order was authentic. She dropped it and buried her head in-between her hands.

Giselle felt defeated. She was defeated. Because of the wizard king’s orders earlier, she thought she could hold off the info for half a day thus saving the twins a lot of trouble. But now, she had failed to hold off the info. In frustration she lashed out her hands.

Thud!...

The coffee mug had toppled over spilling its contents all over the table. As if it couldn’t get any worse... Giselle heaved a deep sigh.

Coffee had stained the lower portion of the scroll giving it a brown tinge. Wizard king’s stamp had been botched.

Wait. Wizard king’s stamp botched?

Giselle picked up the scroll and held it to the sun, examining it thoroughly. Then pulled out a magnifying glass and examined the stamp even more thoroughly. Yes, the ink on the stamp had botched. But it shouldn’t have as the stamps are magical in nature.

An absurd thought crossed her mind. Is it fake? But why? Why would Boris Lange forge a false document? It was an offense punishable by life imprisonment.

It all clicked inside Giselle’s head. During last year’s magic knight entrance exam, the captain who had raised hand for Haruto was the captain of the Purple Orcas. Sadly, Haruto had turned down the offer and this turned Purple Orcas into a laughing stock. To add more insult to injury, Haruto had turned out to be a dungeon looting fiend. The Purple Orcas have become a standing joke in the noble community.

Vice-captain Boris was acting on his own, or at least without the knowledge of the wizard king. To eliminate the twins and wash off any stains from the Purple Orca name.

Giselle felt even more defeated. She could’ve stopped him but now it’s too late.


	3. The End of The Beginning

_**Neutral Territory** _

In the skies of the neutral territory, a puffy white cloud and a bright vermilion carpet were racing through at unnatural speeds.

The cloud was cumulus in nature. The type you would see drifting around in a clear sky. But not this one, it was easily surpassing hypersonic speeds. After all, it was a magic construct. CLOUD CREATION MAGIC: ARK CLOUD. And its caster was Okazaki Haruto.

“Come here.”, Raiden repeated with a smug look as he patted the velvet of his carpet. A treasure from one of their recent raids.

“For the last time. Nooooo! We’re almost there anyway.”

“Oh, come on.”, Raiden smirked. “Y’know, we’ll get there even faster if you come here.”

“Tsk...”, Haruto cursed under his breadth as he kept ignoring his brother’s smug face.

He refused to choose that silly-looking carpet over his awesome cloud and wouldn’t budge. But even he had to accept that the carpet had some good perks. Namely, being highly mana efficient and its extreme speed. If Raiden was on a magic broom, he would never have been able to keep up with Haruto.

“Look, down there!”, Haruto pointed at the gigantic stone structure breaking the forest canopy.

Raiden grinned from ear to ear as he too noticed it, “Finally. Camelot...”

Both of them swooped down to a touch down in front of the entrance.

As soon as they landed, Raiden beamed, “Look, the murals.”

The wall above the entrance bore the mural of a huge golden dragon. Many more beautiful murals spread out from it in all directions. They depicted two dragons fighting, a mage ordering a boy to pull a sword from a stone, the very mage giving a shining sword to a king, a group of knights sitting on a round table.

“What do you think?”, Raiden asked as he kept on studying the murals further.

“Yeah, this might be it.”

“Then what’re we waiting for, let’s go in.”

“Wait.”, Haruto said as he pulled out a pair of glasses from his pocket and put it on. “You forgot this again, huh?”

“No need for it this time. We’re surely the first to get here.”

“No... Someone’s already here.”

“What?! How many do you see?”, Raiden's carefree look had turned into that of worry.

The glasses Haruto was wearing were quite special. The had the ability to detect the small amounts of mana given off by mages passively. He was seeing trails of two different mana signatures entering the dungeon.

“Three people.”

Raiden inquired further, “What colour? How bright are they?”

The glasses also had the ability to see someone’s magic attribute and gauge their relative strength. The magic attributes were shown by colour like blue for water related magic, brown for earth related and black for magic without any elemental attribute. Strength was indicated by their brightness. Haruto saw three bright trails, one orange, one brown and one black

“Fire based, earth based magic and the other one's black. They’re quite bright, likely senior magic knight level.”

“Damn that Loki.”

* * *

_**Outside The Treasury** _

Boris Lange had a grim look on his face, his stare fixated at the hallway exit. His patience was running out.

A minute later. His patience finally gave out.

He walked up to the centre of the room and cried out, “Okazaki Haruto! So you’ve decided to keep hiding... Like a bitch!”

Until a moment ago, Boris Lange was leaning on a wall adjacent to the treasury vault. Patiently waiting and waiting... But now, something inside him flipped, something had snapped.

With seething anger he yelled again, “Come out you cowards! Come and take the treasure if you can.”

No response.

In his mind, Boris could imagine the twins laughing off at him. He grimaced. His captain had given Haruto a once in a lifetime chance, an opportunity to change his life, make history. But, Okazaki Haruto had refused. Making a fool out of his captain and turning the whole squad a into a laughing stock.

But the worst of it was when it was found out that Okazaki Haruto had become a dungeon looter. That vile commoner chose to be a thief over a magic knight. This had utterly, permanently ruined the squads image in the noble community and the public eye. Because of this, the captain had gone into a severe depression and would rarely leave his quarters.

Boris had promised himself, he would never forgive Okazaki Haruto for this. He would drag Okazaki Haruto back to the capital with him and throw him in front of the magic parliament. Restore the Purple Orcas to its former glory.

Still no response. Only silence.

His subordinates, Flint and Henry looked at each other with worry. The vice-captain’s anger was making them uneasy.

Flint finally decided to break the silence. “Looks like they haven’t navigated their way here yet.”

Boris glared at him, “Huh? These aren’t your run of the mill thieves. They’re hiding right outside the hallway, laughing at us. I know it.”

“In that case, we should blow open the vault. An ultimatum, we aren’t going to just sit here and play their game. If they want it, they can come and take it or we’re leaving.”

Boris thought about Flint’s proposal. If he returned without Okazaki Haruto, he would just be someone who had forged papers. A criminal, bringing more shame to the Purple Orcas name. He didn’t care about the treasure hidden inside the vault at all, he didn’t want anyone to think he had forged papers for some gold or ancient magic device. He had planned to leave the treasury alone, but he could think of no other way to force out the twins.

“Ok. Let’s do it.”, Boris agreed as he turned towards the vault gate. “Follow my cue.”

“Yes.”, Flint readied himself.

Boris pointed his hand at the vault gate, his black grimoire opened and started to shine, “CRUDE OIL MAGIC: GASOLINE MINE”

A crystal clear liquid gushed out of his hands and attached itself to the vault gate in the shape of land mines. There were about a dozen of them.

Flint raised his hand into a finger gun and fired, “FIRE MAGIC: FLAME SHOT”

KA-BOOM!!!

The entire hallway rocked, knocking everyone a few steps back. Smoke, dust and smell of burnt rocks filled the place. The loud boom was resonating back and forth the hallway.

When the dust settled, they saw it. The vault gate had been replaced with a huge hole. Chunks of burnt rock filled the surrounding area. The glimmer of gold was inviting them inside.

“Flint, Henry. You two go inside and check. I’ll stand guard outside.”, Boris ordered as turned his back to the treasure room. He was here for only one thing and that wasn’t treasure.

Flint and Henry nodded and stepped inside the vault.

It was blinding in all directions, heaps of gold everywhere. The walls were decorated with murals of some ancient king. Going on different wars and expeditions with his band of knights.

“Okazaki Harutoooo!! Your tricks aren't going to work on me.”, they heard the vice-captain yell. They ran out to help.


	4. The Beginning Of The End

**_Somewhere Inside The Dungeon_ **

KA-BOOM!!!

A deafening sound.

Yes, it was truly a deafening sound. It combined with a gust of dust rocked Raiden and Haruto off their feet.

“Cough! Cough! What was that?”

“Most definitely, some kind of bomb going off. And it’s somewhere nearby.”, Raiden replied in a muffled voice as he covered his nose from all the dust flying. “Can’t you sense it?”

“Yeah, let me focus.” Haruto closed his eyes and tried to sense the source of the explosion.

Raiden stretched his back and let out a sigh. They had gotten their way confused inside the distorted space of the dungeon. It was a big room that opened up to multiple alleys. Whichever one they chose till now, they ended up right from where they started. They were running around in circles. If Haruto could trace the source of the explosion, they could get out of this loop.

“Mages. I sense at least two of them. Do we...”

Raiden thought for a bit and then with a determined look he spoke, “Yes. If we’ve to fight, so be it. And I’m having a bad feeling that it’s coming from the treasury.”

“Well then, follow me.”, Haruto sprinted off towards the hallway to the left.

Raiden hurried behind. They dashed till the end off the hallway, climbed down two staircases and came to a halt. 

“The second room.”, Haruto whispered as his other hand reached for his grimoire.

Raiden gave a nod.

Haruto’s white grimoire started to glow, “CLOUD MAGIC: WHITE FOG OF DELUSION”

Thick white fog started to fill the entire hallway and even enter the adjacent rooms. This was his opener. Within this fog, Haruto and his allies could move around undetected even by sensory mages, while he would know the exact position of everyone inside the it. But its best function was to give his enemies all kind of hallucinations.

Upon entering the room, he could sense 3 other mages.

“Okazaki Harutoooo!! Your tricks aren’t going to work on me.”, One of them bellowed.

Another chanted, “FIRE MAGIC: BURSTING FLAMES”

A column of flames erupted from the ground, surrounding the user. From the circle of flames, multiple fireballs shot out in every direction. Clearing out the thick fog.

Shit! Their opener had gone to waste. Fire magic, one of Haruto’s elemental weaknesses, Raiden thought with gritted teeth. Something needed to be done about the fire mage or it could be their downfall.

“Okazaki Harutooo! Finally, we meet at last.”

“Woah woah, calm down. Have we met before?”, Haruto asked. “Or am I getting too famous lately.”

The man chuckled, a long chuckle. “Yes, you’ve become quite famous. In fact So famous, that because of you we’ve become infamous!”

Infamous? Because of me? Haruto thought. Then he noticed their robes. The dots connected inside his head, turning the edge of his lips into a smirk.

“Ah ha! I recognize you now. You’re the vice-captain of the Purple Orcas. Mannn, I tell you, the cartoons they make to mock you guys, are really funny. Who knew editorials could be so harsh.”, Haruto cracked up. “And weren’t you guys recently booed off stage during the star award festival.”

When he first came to know about the humiliation he had caused the Purple Orcas, he cracked up just like this. Nobles getting their ass handed to them by other nobles was something Haruto could always get off to.

Boris had expected nothing less from Haruto, it gave him even more reason to hate him. “Laugh while you still can. I, Boris Lange will put an end to your felony today and throw you in front of the magic parliament.”

Raiden concluded that Boris Lange really really hated his brother. He blamed Haruto for everything. And to aggravate the situation even more, Haruto had just dug into him, rubbing salt on fresh wound. This was going to get bloody.

“And then it would wash off the stains on Purple Orcas reputation. Very noble, but I really don’t want any part in that.”, Haruto focused his mana. “CLOUD MAGIC: CLOUD COVER + CLOUD COAT”

Large amounts of cloud gathered in front of them and formed a wall, parting the room in two. While his second spell enveloped them both in a trench coat made of cloud. The coat made its user’s light, thus greatly boosting their agility.

Haruto glanced at his brother and whispered, “The fiery one.”

Raiden simply nodded. The enemy had a proficient fire mage on their side. He even had vermilion hair, could he be from the House Vermilion? Whatever the case, they were going to take him out first.

He pulled out two egg-shaped stones, clasping one in each hand. He channelled mana through the stone in his right hand, mana started to materialize around his fist and extended out in the shape of a curved blade. A mana sabre.

Boris decided to get rid of the wall of cloud, he wouldn’t let Haruto pull any tricks on them. “CRUDE OIL MAGIC: TAR BULLETS”

Flint also joined in, with both of them together, the twins would’ve no place to hide. He raised both his hands and fired a volley of fiery bullets from all of his finger. “FIRE MAGIC: FLAME SHOT BARRAGE”

But the twins were already thinking a step ahead.

“CLOUD MAGIC: CLOUD CLONES”

From inside the wall of cloud, innumerable Haruto jumped out and charged at the Purple Orcas team.

On their own, they were very weak. A single flame shot or tar bullet was enough to destroy them, but their strength came in numbers. There were simply too many Harutos but not enough firepower. The perfect distraction.

Raiden rushed out of the clouds with blinding speed. Using the cloud clones as cover he closed in on Flint, blade high in air. A single strike would be enough, the blade had a paper-thin, razor-sharp edge, it would split his opponents head in two.

Flint knew he wouldn’t be able to block, dodge or parry the ambush on his own. He couldn’t even keep track of the closing distance between him and his assailant. Is it 10 metres or is it 1 metre... But he wasn’t worried.

“SPEED MAGIC: 100 MACHS”

He wasn’t worried because he knew Henry’s got his back. As the spell took effect, his vision cleared, his assailant not a blur anymore. He took a big step forward with his left leg, letting the right foot naturally pivot so it pointed out to the side.

“FIRE MAGIC: ROUNDHOUSE FLAME”

His right foot erupted in flames and sprang into action like a whip. Surpassing Mach speed hundred times over, it crashed into... a shield?

Flint’s eyes widened with shock. The kick was aimed for the head. It should have been a clean knockout, if not fatal. But it had been blocked. How? How can someone react to this? He had thrown a kick hundred times faster than sound.

Raiden had blocked the kick in the nick of time by materializing a mana shield from his free hand. The shield had completely absorbed the brunt of the blow. The egg-shaped stones were something else.

His eyes met Flint’s, narrow calculating eyes met wide dumbstruck ones. He saw an opening and he wasn’t going to miss it.

“Take thisss!!”, Raiden roared as he drove the mana sabre into Flint’s chest.

Flint’s mouth fell agape. The blade went through his chest like butter. But the worst of it was yet to come, Raiden wasn’t done yet.

“PORCUPINE FINISHER!!”

The blade turned into countless stakes, destroying Flint’s torso from within. His body split open like a flower, blood gushing out in fountains. 

His legs went limp, he collapsed like a puppet cut off from its strings.

Flint tried to assess the situation. His body felt cold and numb. He was lying in some kind of warm liquid. His pupils were fading but he recognised its red hue. Blood?

He remembered. He was stabbed! Was he defeated? NO!!! He refused. Not like this, not in the hands of a commoner. He was... ROYALITY!

Shifting his gaze upwards, he saw someone looking at him. The dying brain could no longer recognise the enemy in front of his eyes.

He hoped it was Vice-captain Boris, maybe he had defeated Okazaki Haruto, clearing the Purple Orcas name. And was going to save him. Yes, with the help of Henry’s speed magic they could reach the nearest infirmary before it was too late.

He felt a hand covering his eyes.

“It was nothing personal. Believe me, my brother didn’t reject your offer to make fun of your squad. The following week, he was really upset about letting an opportunity like that go. He would’ve loved to wear the Purple Orcas mantle. It was because of me. He didn’t want to leave me behind. It was nothing personal.”

Tears rolled down Flint’s eyes. It wasn’t Vice-captain Boris. He wasn’t going to get healed. He wasn’t going to live. Who was he even kidding. Lungs punctured, heart gouged, spine crushed, guts splattered. These aren’t injuries anyone could survive anyway...


End file.
